This invention pertains to a portable, compact folding leg rest assembly that can be used on a seating surface without any mechanical attachments thereto.
In prior art, leg rests designed to provide support for persons with leg injuries, back pain, muscular afflictions, or fatigue requiring leg elevation have been attached to a chair by fastenings, siderails or mechanical linkages. Although the reclining chair described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,863 provides for a leg rest that is detachable and pops off under some force, the linkages are complex and it is difficult to reassemble the leg rest and the chair. In the preferred embodiment of this invention, the assembly uses simple construction, is not mechanically attached at any time to a seating surface and can be quickly and conveniently used, transported or stowed.